Faceàface
by Keep Hope
Summary: One-shot. Un mensonge et tout s'écroule. Parfois, seul un face-à-face permet de mettre les choses au clair.


**Bonjour! **

**Je vous reviens avec un petit one-shot après une longue absence. **

**En espérant que vous apprécirez cette courte histoire!**

* * *

><p><em>FACE-À-FACE<em>

* * *

><p>Loin des yeux, loin du cœur n'est-ce pas? J'y ai toujours cru, mon côté rationaliste a toujours voulu y croire. Qui dit rationnel, dit terre-à-terre. En toute logique, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'en doute. Après tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre, nous voici face-à-face.<p>

Face-à-face. Face-à-face à nous regarder, à nous étudier, voire même à nous mépriser. Après tout ce temps, après toute cette souffrance, quoi de plus normal. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous revoir ni même nous recroiser. La guerre aurait dû nous séparer et nous tuer, chacun dans notre camp.

Aujourd'hui, la guerre est terminée. Plus de grandes batailles à mener chaque jour. Sauf aujourd'hui où nous nous affrontons. Yeux gris contre yeux bruns.

Il y a plusieurs mois, tu as rejoint l'Ordre. À force de nous croiser jour après jour dans la maison, nous sommes devenus amis, puis amants. Une relation forte qui nous a fait mûrir. Nous étions si jeunes, à peine adultes. Une relation comme la nôtre par temps de guerre est ce qu'il y a de plus important, car c'est ce qui nous fait croire à demain.

Pourtant, un soir, tu as décidé de tout gâcher. J'ai découvert sur ton bras la Marque, celle que je ne voulais pas voir. Tu m'avais menti pendant tout ce temps, tu avais menti à l'ensemble de l'Ordre pendant tout ce temps. Tu es parti, tu as disparu, quelque chose se brisant et cessant d'exister en moi.

Pourtant, sans doute le destin se moque-t-il de nous, car nous voici face-à-face. Je te regarde, je te scrute, j'essaie de lire en toi. Et pour la première fois, tu semble être un livre ouvert. Pourtant, il t'aura fallu attendre longtemps avant de l'être.

Je sens ton regard sur moi et ne peux m'y soumettre. Tu prends la parole en premier tandis que je me referme sur moi-même, prête à souffrir par ta faute une fois de plus. Une voix faible, mais convaincue de ses paroles.

-Hermione.

Je sursaute. Le son de ta voix, après tout ce temps. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je refuse de les laisser couler, pas après tous les efforts consentis pour gagner cette guerre.

-Hermione. Regarde-moi.

Je baisse les yeux au sol. Hors de question que tu me vois ainsi, vulnérable et au bord des larmes par ta faute. Ta voix semble sereine, comme si tout était simple, comme si tu n'avais pas souffert autant que moi. Tu fais un pas vers moi.

-Hermione, on doit s'expliquer. J'ai rejoint l'Ordre non pas pour l'espionner, mais parce que j'avais envie de faire le bien.

Je lève les yeux vers toi, pleine de rancœur.

-Et la Marque? Comment penses-tu que je me suis sentie? Tu m'as menti, tu étais bel et bien un Mangemort.

-Je l'ai été Hermione. Je ne le suis plus depuis que je suis au service de l'Ordre. Notre relation n'était pas un mensonge, j'avais changé. J'ai changé.

Ta voix me semble si sincère encore une fois. Je fais un autre pas vers toi. Face-à-face, c'est bien vrai. Pourtant, une partie de moi refuse d'y croire. À mon tour de parler et d'être sincère.

-La guerre est terminée, mais j'ai perdu des amis, des amis précieux qui m'ont aidé lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Des amis qui m'ont redonné goût à la vie lorsque tu as disparu sans laisser de traces. Aujourd'hui, ces amis ne seront pas là pour me sauver et m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions lorsque tu disparaîtras à nouveau. Alors, que me caches-tu cette fois?

Tu sembles choqué. Tes yeux gris reflètent une foule d'émotions. La voix enrouée, tu tentes de me donner une réponse.

-Je ne te cache rien Hermione. Je t'ai caché la Marque, mais qu'aurais-tu fait si tu l'avais su dès le départ? M'aurais-tu laissé une chance? Permet moi d'en douter. Pourtant, nous avons vécu ensemble des moments forts et ce sont ces moments qui m'ont permis de survivre à cette guerre.

À mon tour d'être choquée. Tu sembles partager ma rancœur. Ce que tu dis est vrai, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé une chance, jamais je n'aurais accepté de te laisser m'approcher. Tes mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête et m'effraient. Je comprends mon erreur.

-Drago.

Tu sembles surpris de m'entendre prononcer ton prénom, celui que j'ai mis tant de temps à utiliser. Tu t'approches de moi et pose un baiser sur mon front. Je ne te repousse pas, mais ne bouge pas. Je t'aime, mais comment sauver notre relation?

Tu te recules d'un pas et me regarde. Yeux dans les yeux, nous cherchons des réponses, nous trouvons des réponses.

Face-à-face, nous ne savons ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais nous savons que nous le partagerons. Après la guerre et la destruction, tout est à reconstruire, dont notre relation.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu! Laissez une petite review si vous avez le temps! <strong>

**À la prochaine!**

**Keep Hope**


End file.
